rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
North/ Santa Claus
North/Santa Claus is role-played by nobody. About him Nicholas St. North, better known as Santa Claus, is the Guardian of Wonder. North is an immense man; tall, buff, and a little rotund. He has bright blue eyes, thick black eyebrows, and a long white beard and mustache. He customarily wears a black fur hat, a long red coat with black fur trim, and a red plaid shirt. He has he words "naughty" and "nice" are tattooed on each forearm respectively and also carries two swords strapped to his waist when away from home. Relationships and personality He has a good relationship with the Guardians, he has some helpers: Elves and Yetis. He has his own ride too: The sleigh with the reindeers. His enemy is Pitch Black. He has his Globe of Belief in his house or so-called Workshop. He has a wife, but she isn't mentioned in the movie. His wife is Missus Claus or South. He has no children of his own, except Jack Frost, that (what he sees) could be his son because he has the powers to make snow. North is a warrior with a heart of gold. Fierce, demanding, and impulsive, everything about him is larger than life. For North, nothing is impossible as long as he believes in it. Powers and Abilities North, better known by the world as Santa Claus, is the fabled and legendary bringer of toys and gifts on Christmas Eve, and is the Guardian of Wonder. Master Swordsmanship ''' Specialist North is a strong and powerful man. He is a master swordsman and he consider himself the best in the world. His skill in swordsmanship are so advanced that the Man in the Moon and Ombric trusted him with one of the legendary relics, Tsar Lunar XI's Sword. '''Power of Wonder North has an ability to find the wonder in everything around him which helps him in his creation of toys and inventions. It also boosts his faith in others and resolve, and helps him be jolly and a little childish but gives him a unique insight. Master Craftsman, Magician, Toymaker, and Inventor ' North was trained and tutored in magic by Ombric. His skills in magic has been so great that Ombric, himself, have said that North may have surpassed him already. He is able to combine magic with his inventions which ends with amazing results like the Djinni Robot. As the Overseer of Christmas, he also has his Naughty and Nice Lists imprinted on his arms, which he can handle at anytime, check to see what child goes on which list, and even remove a name from either (as was implied when Jack was brought to his workshop to become a Guardian). North Pole (10).jpg|The Globe of Belief Elves (1).jpg|Elfs Elves (2).jpg Elves (3).jpg Elves (4).jpg Elves 5.png Yetis (2).jpg|Yetis Yetis (1).jpg Yetis (3).jpg Yetis (4).jpg Yetis 5 (1).jpg Yetis 5 (2).jpg Snowglobes (1).jpg|Snowglobe Snowglobes (2).jpg North Pole (8).jpg|Sleigh North Pole (2).jpg|Workshop North Pole (1).jpg Petrov.jpg|Petrov Stone (2).jpg|Stone Raindeers (2).jpg|Raindeers Djinny (1).jpg|Djinny robot Djinny (2).jpg Oath.jpg|Oath Oath.png Swords.jpg|North's swords Tattoos.jpg|North's tatooes North is also a master craftsman and toymaker, and can create amazing toys, some of them imbued with magical abilities, as well as invent magical tools and objects, like the Globe of Belief in his workshop, his famous reindeer-pulled sleigh, or his Snowglobes that become portals to anywhere in the world. Trivia *North's signature color is red. *William Joyce was inspired by Sean Connery's portrayal of James Bond for North's character, saying: ''"There's no way you can be Santa and not have extraordinary technology at your disposal," and "I always saw Sean Connery as Santa Claus. He's got to have a little of James Bond in him." *North's sleigh is an automated carriage pulled by huge reindeer. The artists designed it to be a cross between a snowmobile and an F-14 jet fighter. *North knows almost all bug languages, as well as speaks fluent hamster and leech. According to him, speaking with children's pets is how he knows which children go on the naughty or nice list. *He loves the sound of some Irish accents, but sometimes has trouble understanding them and needs subtitles if he's watching a movie. (He also needs subtitles to watch the Jersey Shore kids.) * north 2.jpg north 3.jpg north 4.jpg T Misses Claus.png North hands high.jpg North with Jack.jpg North with Jack 2.jpg North with Jack 3.jpg North 5.jpg North 6.jpg North 7.jpg North 8.jpg North 9.jpg North 10.jpg North's center.jpg North Pic.png Concept Globe.png North 39 (2).jpg North 39 (1).jpg North 39.jpg If he'd never become a Guardian, North would have liked to get involved either with gardening, landscape architecture, social work, or maybe directing feature films. No directing TV, no retail, and no politics -- the latter two being too pushy in his opinion. *According to Patrick Hanenberger, North is much closer to the Father Christmas figures around the world than the American version. The German Father Christmas (Knecht Ruprecht) would punish you if you didn't behave. The creators just moved away from the commercial versions and grounded these characters more in mythology. The Guardians of Childhood North is a tall, muscular young man with dark brown hair, possessing a mustache and a short, but pointed goatee. He often wears a black fur hat, black boots, a blue shirt, along red coat with black fur trim on his cuffs, and carries several swords strapped both to his waist and back. In the future, he will become more rotund and his hair will go white. The Djinni Robot was imagined and created by North. It is able to perform any task or duty that is of the possible world. Katherine was North's first friend, and they quickly became best friends. Petrov is North's horse. He is the bravest of his outlaw comrades and also has the kindest heart. Quotes *Everyone to the sleigh! *It's not a contest. But if it was... (shows bag) I win! Yeehaaa! *Jack! *'''North: Everyone, to the sleigh! Buckle up! Bunnymund: Where are the bloody seat belts? North: Ha! That was just expression! *'North': I hope the Yetis treated you well. Jack: (sarcastically) Yeah, I love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal! North: Oh, good. That was my idea! Category:Guardians Category:Guardians of Childhood